The problem of children falling out of bed is fairly common and devices have been developed over the years to restrain children within a bed. This of course starts with baby cribs but extends to the use of removable <<barricades>> that can be installed on regular beds. Various types of cushions have been developed that can restrain the movements of infants, these inventions became popular when it was thought that sudden infant death syndrome was caused by an infant adopting a certain body position while sleeping. So these devices were developed to reduce movement.
There are some types of larger cushioning or at least small cushioning devices that could be scaled up to cover the needs of grown children and preteens who tend to move a lot in their sleep and who are at risk of falling off their bed.
Unfortunately, the devices which merely use hook and loop means to affix themselves to blankets do not offer a strong enough holding capacity for larger children who exert more force upon them and ultimately render these devices impractical for other than infants. There is therefore a need for a better child restraining or confining device for use in a bed.
Prior Art Capability and Motiviations, as Helping to Show Patentability Here
Even in hindsight consideration of the present invention to determine its inventive and novel nature, it is not only conceded but emphasized that the prior art had many details usable in this invention, but only if the prior art had had the guidance of the present invention, details of both capability and motivation.
That is, it is emphasized that the prior art had/or knew several particulars which individually and accumulatively show the non-obviousness of this combination invention. E.g.,                a) The use of confinement devices for bed;        b) The nature of an invention as being a “novel combination”, in spite of existence of details separately, is especially significant here where the novelty is of the plurality of concepts, i.e., the use of confinement along with the use of soft padding;        c) The addition of providing a holding down means using the user's own weight;        d) The matter of particular cost-factors, in a detailed form which would surely convey the realization of the huge costs involved in building confinement devices using a variety of structural components in order to provide a means of securing the device;        e) The ease of tooling for the present invention has surely given manufacturers ample incentive to have made modifications for commercial competitiveness, if the concepts had been obvious;        f) The prior art has always had sufficient skill to make many types confinement devices, more than ample skill to have achieved the present invention, but only if the concepts and their combinations had been conceived;        g) Substantially all of the operational characteristics and advantages of details of the present invention, when considered separately from one another and when considered separately from the present invention's details and accomplishment of the details, are within the skill of persons of various arts, but only when considered away from the integrated and novel combination of concepts which by their cooperative combination achieve this advantageous invention;        h) The details of the present invention, when considered solely from the standpoint of construction, are exceedingly simple, basically cushions equipped with blanketing parts and the matter of simplicity of construction has long been recognized as indicative of inventive creativity;        i) Similarly, and a long-recognized indication of inventiveness of a novel combination, is the realistic principle that a person of ordinary skill in the art, as illustrated with respect to the claimed combination as differing in the stated respects from the prior art both as to construction and concept, is presumed to be one who thinks along the line of conventional wisdom in the art and is not one who undertakes to innovate; and        j) The predictable benefits from a novel device for confining people within a bed having the features of this invention would seem sufficiently high that others would have been working on this type of product, but only if the concepts which it presents had been conceived.        
Accordingly, although the prior art has had capability and motivation, amply sufficient to presumably give incentive to the development a product according to the present invention, the fact remains that this invention awaited the creativity and inventive discovery of the present inventor. In spite of ample motivation, the prior art did not suggest this invention.
Prior Art as Particular Instances of Failure to Provide This Novel Product and Installation Method
In view of the general advantages, of the present invention as an improved embodiment of the prior art, it may be difficult to realize that the prior art has not conceived of the combination purpose and achievement of the present invention, even though the need children's safety is a known requested commodity for people nowadays. Some devices conceived for infants are designed to immobilize the infant as a means of preventing sudden infant death syndrome and as such, a simple scaling up in size of the invention is insufficient to achieve the teachings of this instant invention since a simple sizing up would provide for an invention that immobilizes children and pre teens, which is not the purpose of this instant invention. Also, although other inventions provide for simple means, such as hook and loop means for holding cushions, these cushion holding means are not secure since one kick can dislodge the cushion from the hook and loop means.
Other considerations, as herein mentioned, when realistically evaluated show the inventive nature of the present invention, a change in concept which the prior patent and other prior art did not achieve.
Summary of the Prior Art's Lack of Suggestions of the Concepts of the Invention's Combination
And the existence of such prior art knowledge and related ideas embodying such various features is not only conceded, it is emphasized; for as to the novelty here of the combination, of the invention as considered as a whole, a contrast to the prior art helps also to remind of needed improvement, and the advantages and the inventive significance of the present concepts. Thus, as shown herein as a contrast to all the prior art, the inventive significance of the present concepts as a combination is emphasized, and the nature of the concepts and their results can perhaps be easier seen as an invention.
Although varieties of prior art are conceded, and ample motivation is shown, and full capability in the prior art is conceded, no prior art shows or suggests details of the overall combination of the present invention, as is the proper and accepted way of considering the inventiveness nature of the concepts.
That is, although the prior art may show an approach to the overall invention, it is determinatively significant that none of the prior art shows the novel and advantageous concepts in combination, which provides the merits of this invention, even though certain details are shown separately from this accomplishment as a combination.
And the prior art's lack of an invention of an economical, easy to install, easy to adjust lateral confinement device for use in children's bed achieving a practical and reliable functionality, and other advantages of the present invention, which are goals only approached by the prior art, must be recognized as being a long-felt need now fulfilled.
Accordingly, the various concepts and components are conceded and emphasized to have been widely known in the prior art as to various installations; nevertheless, the prior art not having had the particular combination of concepts and details as here presented and shown in novel combination different from the prior art and its suggestions, even only a fair amount of realistic humility, to avoid consideration of this invention improperly by hindsight, requires the concepts and achievements here to be realistically viewed as a novel combination, inventive in nature. And especially is this a realistic consideration when viewed from the position of a person of ordinary skill in this art at the time of this invention, and without trying to reconstruct this invention from the prior art without use of hindsight toward particulars not suggested by the prior art.